Aphrodite's Sister
by Juliet.Cara.Anatra
Summary: Aphrodite is from Greece, at least her little sister Athena is.Athena is not your average teenager, she is something else...something special...what could she be, but more importantly does this mean Aphrodite is different too?


Chapter 1

The Meeting

My heart's beat fast. My sister Aphrodite LaFont is coming for a visit, she mentioned bringing some friends with her but I don't think she was serious. She has these weird friends who she has never had before. She use to call them the "nerd heard". Its funny but now that I'm sitting here in my midnight blue Sedan. If she does bring them we will have to squeeze everyone in. Suddenly there was a soft knock on my window. I looked out to see Aphrodite standing there freezing, I quickly unlocked the doors and got out and saw that she indeed did bring her friends.

"I am so glad you where able to get a ticket it's usually really hard to get a flight this time of year." I live in Athens, Greece. Its famous for the Greek goddess Athena, which is where my name comes from.

"It's not very hard when you have a privet jet." She stated matter-of-factly.

"He still lets you use that thing?"

"Yes, I thought once I moved into the House of Night he would tell them to not let me use it but he never did."

"Oh, who are your friends?" I looked around at the people around her. It was easy to depict the makeup on the foreheads but a few had it all over there faces and necks.

"Oh yea, for a second I forgot they were even here." We both laughed and she pointed to them and said there names. "This is Darius, Stark, Damien, Erin, Shawnee, Raphiam Stevie Ray, and Zoey. Everyone this is my sister Athena LaFont." She ended pointing at me. I laughed as they saw the resemblance between Aphrodite and myself. We were actually a few years apart but looked like twins, besides her having blonde hair and me having dark brown, almost black, hair.

"Nice to meet you all, um we better go before the security guards catch us. Just pile in there might not be much room but we can make room." I noticed Damien standing away from the others and walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"No, not really."

" If you want we can talk about it."

"Well I'm gay but I cant stop thinking you're beautiful." He said quietly. My heart felt as if it could explode with that one compliment.

"Well….." I trailed off as I gazed up into his eyes. They where amazing eyes. My whole world seemed to revolve around that single moment. He moved closer to me until we were touching. I reached around his head and held his neck. We were about to kiss until my sister called out to us and we heard them all holding there breaths. I could easily read there minds, They all wanted us to kiss because they wanted to see if Damien would like kissing a girl. I blushed and walked over to the car and got in as Aphrodite got in the back and Damien got in beside me.

"So have y'all ever moved?" she said after about an hour of awkward silence.

"Yeah. She moved us to the hilltop mansion."

"Really? She got that much work in?"

"Surprisingly… no. I paid for it."

"You finally got a job?"

"Yea, down at the old village _café."_

"They're hiring?"

"Yea I've worked there since I was 10." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh…." I laughed at her speechlessness. The car was slowly climbing the decent up to the mansion. I hit the gas and got us there in about 2 minutes. They all pilled out and I opened up the garage and pulled my car inside before getting out myself. The yard was extravagant and I read Aphrodite's mind. 'Where you really going to kiss him?' Stupid sister always knowing things she shouldn't, even if she is exactly 2 years older than me. I unlocked the front door and they went inside. There eyes went wide and Erin and Shawnee almost fainted.

"What it's not much but it's the best place in Athens." I joked. Aphrodite was looking around when a my mom came running out of her office.

"Oh my! It's been so long!" She hugged my sister and quickly I went to one of the 3 couches in the guest parlor. Mother kept Aphrodite busy as the "Nerd Herd sat around me around the blazing fire. I couldn't help stealing glances at Damien all night.


End file.
